Cupcakes
by Morgian H. Stone
Summary: A Sherlock le encantan los dulces, especialmente los de la pastelería de al lado de su casa. El problema llega cuando, tras cierto incidente, se ve privado de sus cupcakes favoritos y tiene que buscar una solución al asunto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y ahora mismo son algo así como propiedad de la BBC. Yo simplemente me dedico a imaginar escenarios aleatorios totalmente creíbles y posibles con esos personajes en mi mundo de luz y color.

**NA:** Esto va dedicado a Kyyu, ya que fue una tarde algo infructuosa con ella en la cocina lo que consiguió que todo esto se me ocurriera (ains la levadura… u.u"). Además siempre la estoy usando como fuente de inspiración para todas mis perversiones… en fin, que te quiero mucho!

**Cupcakes**

¿Por qué el 221B de la calle Baker?

Cuando Sherlock Holmes buscaba piso en la ciudad de Londres, no solo eligió ese lugar por el principio de amistad que tenía con la señora Hudson. Al fin y al cabo realmente comenzó a tener aprecio por ella cuando empezó a vivir allí. Podía ser que esa relación fuera un cincuenta por ciento del porqué de la elección de ese lugar entre tantos. Estaba bien comunicado, parecía un sitio acogedor, no tenía muchas escaleras que subir o bajar, buen tamaño… sí, era un buen sitio. Pero la razón definitiva fue ese pequeño establecimiento que había al lado de la puerta. Una pastelería.

Lo que nadie sabía ni sospechaba de Sherlock, era su pasión y devoción por los dulces. Le encantaban, de todos los tipos, bizcochos de cualquier sabor, caramelos, pasteles, chocolates, crepes, todo. Nada que tuviera una gran cantidad de azúcar podía disgustarle.

John no tardó en descubrir ese hecho sobre su compañero de piso. Le resultó realmente tierno, como si de alguna forma le diera un toque de infantilidad al algo cargante detective. Aunque como médico no dejaba de preocuparse por que tomara tanto azúcar e intentaba controlarlo, consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

Por ello de vez en cuando pedían algo para llevar, o si tenían tiempo, se quedaban allí y se lo tomaban con algún café. John adoraba la mirada de felicidad que adornaba la cara de Sherlock cuando veía llegar al camarero con lo que fuera que hubiera pedido aquella vez.

Así que como en un día más, allí estaban. En una soleada tarde de primavera, sentados en una de las mesas de la pastelería predilecta de Sherlock, John esperaba mientras que el otro elegía en el escaparate qué dulce tomaría ese día. Cuando pareció que se había decidido, habló con la chica del mostrador e hizo su pedido y el de John. Él siempre pedía lo mismo, café solo sin azúcar. Sherlock no sabía cómo una persona podía ser tan insensible como para tomar algo así.

Volvió a la mesa para sentarse en frente de John con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Otra parte divertida era observarlo esperar, haciendo bailar sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirando hacia la chica que se encargaba de colocar lo que fuera que hubiera pedido en un platillo, preparando los cafés… Sherlock no era consciente de las miradas ansiosas y algo infantiles que ponía en su cara, con las cuales John se deleitaba infinitamente, riendo en su mente por la actitud del hombre enfrente suya.

Entonces ve como la misma chica que se ha encargado de prepararles los pedidos se acerca hasta ellos y deja la comida y los cafés.

Cupcakes, ese día son cupcakes, con una pasta de color azul brillante uno y otro de color naranja. Seguramente que si John no estuviera allí, Sherlock habría pedido tres o incluso cuatro de aquellos mini bizcochos. Sin embargo, frente al médico siempre se corta un poco. Merece la pena por disfrutar de su compañía.

Da un primer bocado intentando ocultar inútilmente su expresión de felicidad. John ríe con sus labios ya en la taza de café, intentando darle espacio a su compañero para que disfrute. Lo ve remover el papel que cubre la parte baja del dulce y observa que es de chocolate, cómo no.

Sherlock va a dar el segundo mordisco tras la mirada de reojo de John cuando la puerta que da a la cocina del establecimiento se abre de par en par. De ella sale el dueño y además maestro pastelero de la tienda, el señor Chatterphil. Nunca habían llegado a cruzarse con él cara a cara, pero si no se equivocan, es el "amante" de la señora Hudson.

No parece ser un hombre muy dulce teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, de hecho, a pesar de tener cierto atractivo, su mirada es más bien severa y algo dura, además parece enfadado. John piensa en ignorarlo cuando de repente ve que se acerca hacia ellos, dirigiendo esa mirada de enojo a su mesa.

-A ti quería yo verte.- Dijo el hombre mientras seguía avanzando hacia ellos ahora con los puños apretados y su expresión de irritación mucho más clara.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Pregunta Sherlock algo indiferente mientras que John no comprende nada.

-¡Tú le dijiste a Meredith que yo la engañaba!- Respondió el hombre alzando la voz, incomodando así a la pobre chica tras el mostrador y a una pareja que está sentada dos mesas más allá. Nadie más había en el local para ser molestado, quizá por ello el señor no tuvo reparos en gritar.

-Así es.- Dice sin más Sherlock y da un pequeño mordisco a su cupcake, pensando que ha finalizado la discusión.

-Ve y dile que no es verdad, que te lo inventaste o yo que sé qué.- Demandó el señor Chatterphil bastante alterado.

-¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así? Si ha tenido problemas por sus infidelidades no cometa más.- Explicó con el ceño fruncido. Qué estúpida podía llegar a ser la gente.

John sintió como el hombre se irritaba aún más al ver como un tono rojo subía a sus mejillas.

-Por favor, tranquilícese, mi amigo no quería causarle problemas, simplemente le tiene aprecio a la señora Hudson y…

-Sí que quería causarle problemas John, se los merece por andar engañando a mujeres sin ser capaz de ocultarlo debidamente.- Contestó Sherlock echando por tierra todo intento de apaciguar las cosas por parte del doctor.

-¡Pues largo de aquí! Sé que vienes cada día a comprar mis dulces. Vete a otra pastelería. Aunque no encontrarás nunca unos pasteles tan buenos como los míos. Saborea bien esos cupcakes, porque serán los últimos que pruebes de ese nivel.

Ahora Sherlock sí que mostró cierta consternación en sus ojos, se levantó de la silla para encarar al hombre.

-No puede echar a unos clientes.- Dijo intentando no sonar preocupado. John no pudo evitar sentir algo de diversión por la situación.

-Claro que puedo, soy el dueño y os prohíbo entrar a mi tienda.

Pasaron unos segundos tensos de silencio. El señor con el delantal y la cara algo manchada de lo que parecía chocolate, ofrecía un aspecto ante todo curioso, pues su mirada de enfado y recriminación no pegaba para nada con sus manos llenas de masa y lo que parecía ser mermelada de fresa.

-Pues que sepa que sus pasteles no son tan buenos como cree. Yo mismo podría hacerlos. Ahora si me disculpa. Nos vamos John.-

Después se dio la vuelta, cogió su abrigo sobre la silla y salió dando grandes zancadas mientras John se quedaba atrás pidiendo perdón a la pareja sentada, a la chica del mostrador y en cierto modo al pastelero.

Salió del establecimiento y miró a ambos lados, la puerta de su casa se estaba cerrando. Al no ver a Sherlock a ningún lado de la calle supuso que habría subido. Avanzó a paso rápido y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. En la butaca más cercana a la ventana se encontraba el detective con el portátil sobre las piernas y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué haces Sherlock?- Preguntó con miedo a oír la respuesta mientras se sacaba la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero.

-Busco un tutorial en youtube para hacer cupcakes.- Respondió con seriedad sin mirarlo. John fue a sentarse en la butaca de enfrente.

-No iría en serio lo de hacer tus propios cupcakes…- Dijo John temiendo la respuesta que ya sabía.

-Pues por supuesto que iba en serio. Siempre me he planteado la idea de hacer mis propios postres, el problema es que nunca fui muy diestro en la cocina. Pero ahora te tengo a ti.- Explicó tras el ordenador, pareciera que estaba buscando algo realmente importante y no una receta para hacer bizcochos.

-¿Perdón? No pienso formar parte de esto. Si quieres quemar la cocina, hazlo tú solo.- Se apresuró a aclarar John. Lo que le faltaba ya para acabar de avivar las hipótesis de sus conocidos de que estaban liados. Él y Sherlock haciendo dulces, no podía ser una buena idea.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso vas a dejarme solo con el horno y una batidora?- Dijo Sherlock ahora por fin levantando la vista del ordenador.

John iba a seguir en sus trece hasta que vio la mirada de incredulidad de su compañero de piso. Había en sus ojos algo así como decepción. ¿Tanto quería hacer cupcakes con él? Se iba negar, iba a hacerlo, tenía el "no" en la puta de la lengua, como siempre que quería contrariarlo.

-Está bien.- Sí, como siempre, el "no" dirigido a Sherlock se convertía en una aceptación, una especie de sumisión. Pero ¿cómo iba a negarle algo a esos ojos verdes que de alguna manera le estaban pidiendo por favor que le ayudara?

Cuando vio la mirada perversa de Sherlock se arrepintió de haber aceptado una nueva loca idea de él. Pero era demasiado tarde como para retractarse. Suspiró con resignación y al momento fue llamado para ver el video de youtube que les enseñaría cómo hacer los famosos cupcakes.

Era una niña que no acababa de saberse si era repelente o increíblemente mona, el caso es que Sherlock se pasó los ocho minutos y 45 segundos criticando desde su ropa hasta su tono de voz. Entre una cosa y otra lograron ver el video tomando nota mental de todo lo que necesitaban. La mayoría lo tenían, pero realmente necesitaban salir a por algunas cosas.

Cuando ya estaban dispuestos a cruzar la puerta del portal repararon en el hecho de que tenían como casera a la señora Hudson, quien más de una vez les había subido algún bizcocho. Seguro que ella tenía los papeles de los cupcakes, los moldes, el betún (como lo llamaba la chica en el vídeo pero que no acababan de creer que ese fuera su nombre), el colorante y la manga pastelera.

Ella sonrió al verlos llegar a su puerta con esas peticiones tan extrañas. Sin embargo solo tenía algunas de las cosas. Sin ningún problema se las prestó y les indicó donde conseguir el resto. Así Sherlock caminaba contento por la calle en dirección al lugar que les habían indicado, mientras John no olvidaba la miradita de la señora Hudson. Seguro que por su mente se pasaban mil y una historias sobre ellos dos de alguna forma romanticona en la cocina.

-¿No crees que ese bote de chocolate es demasiado grande? Solo decía ocho cucharadas.- Decía John ya en la caja del supermercado. Les hacía falta además algo de harina, levadura y la famosa nutella.

-No echaremos todo para la mezcla, el resto me lo comeré solo, y no es chocolate, sino crema de cacao.- John ya se imaginaba a Sherlock tirado en el sofá con una cuchara y ese bote colgado del brazo. De verdad que tenía que empezar a dejar de comer tanto dulce.

Ya en la calle, con una única bolsa siendo cargada por John, caminaban hacia Baker Street ahora bajo un cielo algo más oscuro. La soleada tarde había dado paso a las ya muy vistas nubes grises de Londres. John no dejaba de ver cierta ironía en el hecho. Su tarde había empezado de forma soleada y tranquila en una pastelería y sin embargo ahora se pasaría más de una hora haciendo cupcakes con una más que posible lluvia, bonito plan.

Llegaron a casa con ánimos totalmente contrarios. Sherlock iba sacando las cosas con gran entusiasmo, poniéndolas en fila y John se dedicaba a intentar no aparentar que quería matarlo.

-Pon el video otra vez John, no se nos vaya a pasar algo.- Dijo Sherlock de forma autoritaria desde la mesa de la cocina y él simplemente obedeció.

-Bien, primero el azúcar, 150 gramos…- Dijo Sherlock tranquilo usando un bol para pesarla. La señora Hudson les había dado además un peso para medir las cantidades. John se sentó en una silla en frente de él. No pensaba realmente hacer mucho más que vigilarlo, como si fuera un niño básicamente. Pero cuando vio que Sherlock iba a echar la harina directamente sin colar se levantó rápidamente para pasarle el colador. Luego notó que era un completo negado y acabó ocupándose él de esa parte.

-Ve echando los huevos.- Pidió John, y Sherlock sin replicar le hizo caso. Derritieron la mantequilla un poco y la añadieron a la mezcla junto con las cucharadas de aceite. –Deberíamos ir batiendo.- Dijo John.

-La niña del vídeo echa todo antes de batir nada. Qué extraño que no quieras seguir las normas por una vez.- Respondió Sherlock con retintín molestándolo. John se calló el echarle en cara el hecho de estar haciendo cupcakes dos hombres de más de treinta años siguiendo las instrucciones de una niña de no más de quince. Ahora que lo veía bien, todo era un poco patético.

Empezaron a echar las ocho cucharadas de nutella que acabaron convertidas en diez por la insistencia de Sherlock y hubo un gran momento de tensión cuando John metió la batidora en la mezcla. Podía saltar todo. Sin embargo consiguieron mezclarlo sin demasiada dificultad.

Mientras John había estado batiendo, Sherlock colocó los papeles dentro de los moldes de seis huecos cada uno. Quizá eran pocos, pero según el vídeo se hacían en quince o veinte minutos. Podían hacer otra horneada.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que echar la mezcla hasta la mitad porque luego… Sherlock por Dios, deja de meter el dedo en la masa, luego te dolerá el estómago.- Pidió John sin dejar de reírse un poco interiormente, ciertamente era un crío para algunas cosas.

-Por un poco no pasa nada.

-Ya, pero es que has pasado de meter la punta del dedo a casi la mano entera, no creas que no te veo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño algo molesto y se dispuso a empezar a echar la mezcla en los moldes. Cuando repararon en un hecho, se les había olvidado la manga pastelera.

-Vale, no pasa nada. Mira.- Dijo John cogiendo una cuchara grande con una mano y otra con la otra. Cogió una cucharada de la mezcla marrón y evitó que cayera un hilillo de chocolate de la rebosante cuchara con la otra. Así consiguió rellenar el primer hueco.- Haz lo mismo con la otra bandeja.

Todo parecía claro, dos bandejas con seis huecos cada una. Es decir, cada uno se encargaba de su bandeja, pero John no contaba con que Sherlock fuera tan tremendamente inútil. Su parte parecía una matanza de chocolate, el cual caía por todos lados. La encimera tenía múltiples manchas, y el mismo Sherlock tenía las manos pringadas. Hasta John había sido algo patoso a la hora de rellenar su molde. ¿Cómo podían haber manchado todo en un segundo?

-¿Por qué hasta la mitad John?- Preguntó Sherlock acabando con el sexto y último hueco.

-Ya lo ha dicho la chica del vídeo, porque luego sube debido a la levadura. Ese sobre que hemos echado an… ¡La levadura!- Exclamó al ver el sobre perfectamente cerrado en frente suya.

Y ahora miró todo eso con decepción, Sherlock no acababa de comprenderlo. Ahora tendrían que vaciar todos los huecos que tanto les había costado llenar y echarlos de nuevo a la mezcla, que por cierto era demasiada. A Sherlock le costó entender que sin levadura aquello no valía e insistió en meterlos al horno tal que así.

Fue una verdadera aventura vaciar los vasitos de papel y Sherlock básicamente se dedicaba a ir chupando el chocolate que quedaba en el resto. Ya tenía chocolate hasta en las pestañas.

Cuando John logró echarlo todo, volvió a usar la batidora, la cual por desgracia ya había limpiado. Intentó mezclarlo todo bien mientras Sherlock limpiaba los moldes para poner nuevos papeles.

-Ten anda, chupa esto.- Dijo John sin querer pensando en el doble sentido. Rio por su mal pensamiento y le entregó la batidora que rebosaba chocolate por todos lados. Sherlock se puso feliz y le echó una mirada de insinuación que John decidió ignorar por el momento, tenían que acabar con todo aquello. Así que se dedicó a llenar nuevamente los huecos.

-He pensado que si salen bien podríamos darle a la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly y a tu hermano.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer algo como eso?

-Vamos Sherlock, es lo que se suele hacer en estos casos. Son nuestros amigos.

Él no pareció muy convencido. Dar a los demás significaba que él comería menos y solo estaba dispuesto a compartir con John.

Cuando acabó de lamer la batidora, Sherlock se dedicó a ayudar a rellenar los moldes. Nuevamente parecía que el chocolate invadía la cocina, cayendo por todos lados.

-Bien, metamos esto al horno.- John se acercó a verlo, ya estaba caliente así que simplemente introdujo las bandejas y lo cerró.- A esperar.

Entonces miró a Sherlock un momento, sentado en la silla con claro entusiasmo por ver el resultado de su esfuerzo y trabajo y del solo hecho de pensar en que de allí saldrían cupcakes.

-Tienes chocolate en la cara John.- Dijo Sherlock acercando la mano hacia su mejilla y limpiando la mancha con su dedo, el cual después se llevó a la boca.

John no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el acto pensando en las mil y una escenas románticas de películas y libros en las que se hacían cosas parecidas.

-Si quieres comer más chocolate vete a lamer la fuente.- Dijo apartando la mirada y acercándose a encargarse entonces de hacer la pasta de colores que cubriría los cupcakes. La chica del video había hecho caritas poniendo distintos trozos de galletas, pero eso ya era demasiado para alguien como ellos.

Sherlock por su parte le observaba aún inquieto por su para nada discreto acto propio de preludio de película porno.

Tenía veinte minutos antes de que el horno empezara a avisarlos de que había acabado. Con ese cálculo en mente se acercó hasta John por detrás para pasar sus brazos a su alrededor.

-Sherlock, la chica del video decía que había que estar vigilando los cupcakes.- Dijo John reconociendo al momento las intenciones del detective.

-Que le den a la chica del video.- Y entonces mordió con demasiada fuerza la oreja derecha de John, arrancándole un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

-Demasiado fuerte.- Dijo John haciendo referencia a ese mordisco. Al momento Sherlock pasó a lamer allí donde había clavado sus dientes.

-Tienes chocolate por todas partes John.- Dijo en su oído, dejando que su aliento se colara por el cuello de su camisa.

John pensó que como siempre, era imposible llevarle la contraria a Sherlock, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y consiguió de alguna manera dejar al detective contra la mesa, haciendo él presión, moviéndola sin querer unos pocos centímetros.

-Si querías que tan solo lo hiciéramos no necesitabas montar toda esta historia de los cupcakes.- Dijo John con una sonrisa divertida que hizo reír a Sherlock por la ocurrencia. Pero no eran tiempo de risas, al menos no de ese tipo.

Sentó a Sherlock en la mesa y empezó a besarlo, probando el sabor a chocolate de sus labios. Pasó sus manos por sus rizos y lamió una pequeña mancha en su cuello que le sirvió como excusa para pasar su boca por todo su pecho, hasta donde la camisa le permitía. ¿Cómo había llegado chocolate hasta allí?

Le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó su camisa con rapidez, tenían que ganar al horno. Sherlock tampoco se quedó atrás y apenas quitó su jersey pasó a sus pantalones. Desabrochó el solitario botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera como un auténtico experto. Coló su mano ya bajo la ropa interior de John, consiguiendo un gemido ahogado en sus labios. Así comenzó a masturbarlo con cierta rapidez, haciendo que John jadeara sobre su cuello ahora.

Fue entonces cuando John apartó su mano sin cuidado alguno y bajó a colocarse sobre su entrepierna, le desabrochó los pantalones y descubrió su erección sin ningún tipo de delicadeza para acercar sus labios a ella. Sherlock no lograba acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener la boca de John sobre su miembro, sentía que nunca lo haría. Cada vez que lo tenía así no podía evitar gemir de placer solo con verlo con su boca cerca de él.

John quiso hacerlo sufrir, paseó su lengua solo por el extremo, haciendo círculos lentos alrededor de su punta, mientras que subía y bajaba su mano por la base. Apretaba su lengua contra su hendidura, notándolo sujetarse a la mesa y apretar sus puños. Sabía que si seguía así Sherlock le pediría por favor que dejara de jugar con él, pero no había tiempo. Así que se introdujo su pene en la boca sorprendiéndolo y comenzó un ritmo frenético. Ahora sí que Sherlock no podía reprimir sus gemidos.

Sintió la mano del detective sobre su cabeza, agarrando algunos mechones de pelo que quizá eran demasiado cortos para ser tomados. Siguió un poco más antes de separarse de él para volver a besarle, demandando, su propia erección reclamaba atención.

Sin más dilación acabó girando a Sherlock sobre la mesa, haciéndole recostarse en ella con su trasero hacia él. Le bajó los pantalones juntos a la ropa interior con rapidez y se dio un solo segundo para deleitarse mirando el trasero de Sherlock.

Entonces reparó en que el lubricante quedaba demasiado lejos, así que tomó lo primero que se le ocurrió, el aceite de oliva que estaba en la mesa. Sherlock lo vio cogerlo y no pudo evitar reír. Aún de espaldas a John, se lo imaginaba echando aceite sobre su erección, eso no dejaba de ser algo divertido.

John chasqueó la lengua ante la risa de Sherlock y se dedicó a lo que estaba haciendo. Se echó aceite en un par de dedos y los introdujo uno por uno en el detective, haciéndolo estremecerse y pensar que sus piernas no le sostendrían. Cuando lo sintió medianamente preparado, sin poder pensarlo mucho más, se echó aceite sobre su pene y lo acercó a su entrada. Sabía que la mesa acabaría moviéndose, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero confiaba en que aguantara.

Así empezó a introducirse en él, lentamente, sin hacerle daño, mientras que Sherlock ya pronunciaba su nombre instándolo a hacer más fuerza. Una vez estuvo dentro se quedó quieto un segundo para que se acostumbrara a él, hasta que fue el propio Sherlock quien empezó a mover sus caderas echándose hacia atrás. Ante ese gesto John no pudo hacer más que empezar a moverse, haciendo temblar la mesa por sus estocadas, cada una más fuerte e intensa que la anterior.

Acercó su mano a la erección de Sherlock y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo con que se introducía en él, una y otra vez, sin tregua y sin descanso. Eran un cúmulo de gritos ahogados, espasmos, sudor, susurros… Cuando notó su mano llena del semen de Sherlock se sintió libre para dejarse ir dentro de él, acabando los dos en un gran suspiro de alivio.

John iba a salir de él cuando escuchó el pitido del horno, el cual no callaría hasta que alguien lo abriera. Se alejó de Sherlock sin reales ganas de ello y se colocó los pantalones medianamente para ir a abrir el horno.

Se rio al ver el estropicio que había allí. Sherlock por su parte también se había colocado malamente los pantalones y se había acercado a ver. Al momento colocó una mirada de consternación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Eso de intentar mezclar la levadura después no ha dado resultado.

La mezcla, aunque parecía consistente, había rebasado los moldes y se desperdigaba sin sentido por donde no debía. Un desastre simplemente.

Los sacaron con cuidado y los probaron. El sabor no era malo del todo. Quizá poniendo la pasta con colorante tomaban otra forma… pero no la habían hecho debido a andar en otras cosas.

Estaban cansados, así que finalmente decidieron coger el resto de la masa y ponerla en un molde grande a modo de bizcocho, el cual tampoco subió bien. No darían nada de esa vergüenza de pasteles a nadie conocido, quizá le dejarían mirarlos a la señora Hudson, pero nada más.

Sacaron el "bizcocho", dejaron los cupcakes y decidieron limpiar todo en otra ocasión, quizá mañana.

Vale, ese día había salido mal, pero la experiencia no había sido del todo horrible. La tarde en sí había sido entretenida, así que volvieron a hacer cupcakes incluso con colores y todo al mes siguiente. Esa vez sí que quedaron pasables y dieron algunos a sus amigos, quienes colocaron esa mirada de "seguro que lo pasasteis bien", que ponían siempre por mal pensar.

Sí, eran mal pensados, pero todo aquello que imaginaban era verdad, solo que John era discreto y Sherlock un pasota. Así que ahí quedaba todo, en simples miradas sugerentes de sus amigos y en cupcakes, los únicos dulces decentes que Sherlock podría hacer en su vida y los cuales, con solo mirarlos, le provocaban el irrefrenable deseo de tirarse encima de John.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, realmente adoro esta pareja y nunca salen de mi mente.

En realidad había pensado olvidarme de este fic, pero cierta persona me animó a subirlo, y luego veía que la siguiente temporada no salía y además me vi las pelis… (algún día tendré que escribir algo con Downey Jr. y Jude Law en mi cabeza para variar), así que me puse a releerlo y al ver que no era tan tan tan malo, decidí darle una oportunidad.

Bueno, que en fin, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario será bienvenido y me ayudará a mejorar como pervertidora de personajes inocentes :D

PD. El nombre de la señora Hudson fue total invención mía, no tengo ni idea de cual es su nombre verdadero. He leído varios relatos de Sherlock Holmes pero no recuerdo que se la nombre en ningún momento. Si alguien lo sabe, agradecería que me lo dijera.

PD2. El señor Chatterphil, (no sé si se escribirá así xD) fue nombrado en el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada como amante de la señora Hudson. Así que hay cierta base científica en todo esto.


End file.
